


Nightly Walk

by LunaStellaSol



Category: Endgame Series - James Frey & Nils Johnson-Shelton
Genre: Angst, F/M, Thinking, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaStellaSol/pseuds/LunaStellaSol
Summary: Jago is roaming the streets thinking about his worries and hopes.(Synopsis: Takes place somewhere at the beginning of the second book.)





	Nightly Walk

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking through my old Tumblr posts and found this fanfiction I wrote a year or so ago. I edited it and changed a few things. Hope you enjoy it.

Jago is roaming the streets. The sky is free of clouds and the sun has already begun to disappear behind the horizon. He thinks about nothing, at least he tries to. His body feels like he is already walking for hours. He was exhausted not only physical but also mentally. Waiting, fighting, waiting, fighting and even more waiting. For one of the other player to find Sarah and him, for someone trying to kill them. The constant insecurity about what will happen, the need to always be prepared for the worse are tearing on his nerves. To pace around like this has always helped him to come down has offered him some kind of peace. That’s why he keeps walking, although he should probably return to the hotel and get some sleep. He is not sure if he could sleep anyway. 

He reached an empty place. No living soul seems to be there. Suddenly Jago notices how dark it has become. He stops walking and lifts his gaze to the sky above him. Millions of stars are shining bright, trying to fight the darkness of the night. “Beautiful. Like little fire glowing in the dark,” he thinks. Jago keeps staring at the sky. It is somehow mesmerizing. He isn’t sure, how much time passed, when he suddenly hears some voices. He tenses up, but relaxes almost immediately. It is just a group of apparently drunken people crossing the place. They are laughing and as much as Jago can tell they are having fun. He watches them for a few moments and sighs. Jago feels sorry for them. They don’t know it yet, but the how they know it, the fun and all that simple thing they enjoy doing, will be vanished soon. He puts one hand to his forehead and rolls his eyes.

Why does he even worry about it? Jago can’t help to let his thoughts wander to his past, to all the lessons he learned and to what Kepler22b told them at the beginning. In his mind he can clearly see the image of the broken world, how the maker predicted it to be. Although it seems to be impossible, he still wants to find a way to end it. But how could they possibly win against this creepy creatures hosting the game? Is there actually a way? Jago doesn’t know, but he hopes for it so badly. - Because he knows what will happen if they can’t. Millions of people will die. The survivors probably won’t have a better fate, doomed to live in a totally destroyed earth. 

But there is another reason, why he can’t let the game go its intended way. If nothing changes, he will have to kill his teammate. Sarah. The girl he loves. Pictures of her are racing through his mind. Of her beautiful voice, of her radiant smile, of the way she talks to him. He smiles. Just even thinking of her makes him have butterflies in his stomach. He was convinced that he couldn’t love someone else, after what happened to Alicia. But know… He truly cares for Sarah, wants her to smile, to be happy. It isn’t the best time for such emotions, of course. If his parents would know, they would freak out, especially his mother. Jago is sure that she wouldn’t approve a relationship with a girl like her, even if they hadn’t met under such circumstances. He doesn’t want to know, how she will react to another player, to someone who is competition, who could possibly be a great danger. 

His love for Sarah will surely cause a lot of problems, but you can’t choose whom you fall in love with, can you? Beside that he feels that she has been good for him, turning him in a better person. He wants her so badly to stays alive. Jago need her to. Losing her, is probably the worst thing he can imagine. Pictures are appearing in his mind. He sees her dead body – her brown eyes empty, her tanned skin cold, her libs motionless. Just thinking about it, makes him feel like his heart is crumbling. It is almost like a physically pain, but worse. Like somebody twist his stomach or breaks all of his bones. Jago can’t believe that they have met only a few weeks ago. It such a short period of time, but he trust her like he has been with her forever. It feels like the two of them are meant to be together. Like they are contacted by an invisible band. With her he feels almost normal. Or at least kind of normal. Not like the terrifying guy who has sacrificed his whole life to his line. Not like the son of a mobster who is supposed to rule a big criminal empire one day. He doesn’t know why he is feeling that way. “Perhaps”, he wonders, “It’s because she is like me. Because she knows who it feels to carry the fate of every person being part of her line…” What he knows for sure is, that she understands him. Not completely, of course, but in great parts. And this means a lot to him. As well as the fact that she never has blamed him for being a criminal and murderer. He kicks some little stone with his foot. No. Jago shakes his head. He can’t kill her. She is too important to him. He is almost certain that he wouldn’t be able to handle to live with the guilt of her death on his shoulder. Even if he could, it wouldn’t be a happy life. Murder her is no option, but neither is losing Endgame. His family, his friends, his people… They all rely on Jago, put their hope on him. They aren’t the only one who urge to stay alive. Jago doesn’t want to die either. He loves life and all its beauty. Again a sigh. 

Thinking about it, he understands that there is only one solution for all his worries: To stop the game. And that’s what he will fight for. Jago wants to be the winner. Not of Endgame, but of the war against the so-called gods. Suddenly, he feels anger burning in him. Jago hasn’t realized until now how mad he was at the aliens, how much hate he felt for them. Everything happening to them, everything is their fault. Jago truly believes that they are enjoying to watch the player suffering. “They will regret that they started the game. I swear,” he whispered to himself. Jago turns around and looks at his watch. He knows, he should return to the hotel, now. Jago throws a last glance to the stars, turns around and walks back. 

He quietly opens the door to their room and sneaks in. “Where have you been? You weren’t there when I woke up. I was worried to death!” He turns to Sarah. She is sitting on the edge of the big bed watching him concerned. “Outside. I needed some fresh air.” he touches the scar on his neck. “Sorry, I should have told you before leaving.” She watches him through her brown eyes, still worried. “Nothing happened, did it? You are okay?” she asks, scanning him quickly with her gaze for possible injuries. He nods and Sarah sighs relieved. Jago feels a bit bad for leaving her for so long, without telling her, but is also touched, that she obviously cares for him. “I’ll wake you up next time,” he promised.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for grammar mistakes, spelling mistakes and typos. English isn't my first language, which means I probably made a lot.


End file.
